The Potency of Wine
by Anonymonimus
Summary: Fili convinces Kili to get Thorin drunk as they feast around a fire in Rivendell. Though he is initially reluctant, he decides it could be fun and the opportunity might arise to make a certain confession and finally be taken seriously... SMUT


**So I wrote this as a sort of trade thing for Child-of-Eru who is meant to write a story of the same 'type' XP**

**Essentially it'll be her take on Thorin and Kili getting drunk in Rivendell and how things go from there XP**

**This turned out to be much longer than I thought it would be but whatever XD**

**I would also like to state that I was buzzed from a daiquiri I had at my friend's birthday (I'm not a light weight I just drink weirdly) and was incredibly drowsy from lack of proper sleep XD**

**SO FORGIVE THE WEIRDNESS!**

**I also wrote it in a weird way (like I skipped from the beginning to the sex and then back to the beginning and so and so) so my drunkness and drowsiness is supposed to be...pretty much everywhere XP**

**So also forgive the grammar mistakes (though there shouldn't be too many) and senselessness :D**

**If there is any...**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

* * *

Rivendell was a blessed place for the company of Thorin Oakenshield. After weeks of travels – during which they encountered trolls and orcs – they were finally permitted to rest and eat and drink to their fills. Though they weren't entirely fond of Elves – save for Bilbo who followed Elrond around like a puppy – but it was hard for any of them, even Thorin, to neglect how good of hosts they truly were. Kíli particularly enjoyed the bunch for they expressed in him in return. He had always been told that Dwarves and Elves were mortal enemies and that the Elves considered themselves far too superior to ever associate themselves romantically or even sexually with any other race. And yet, so many of the Elf servants of both genders sent him looks of desires and even flirted with him. Though he was flattered, Kíli barely returned their sentiment for his heart belong to another.

His heart had been swept into the hands of a man he had known and loved and admired since birth – his uncle, Thorin Oakenshield. However, regardless the many times he had professed his love to Thorin, it was always dismissed as something innocent and commonly shared amongst family members. Though it wasn't uncommon to hear of incestuous relationships in the Dwarf community, especially in the royal families, Kíli had found that Thorin had long since abandoned the idea of ever finding his One or a lover. Knowing his uncle, Thorin most likely considered himself too old for such a thing and overdramatized the situation as to justify his lack of effort in said department. Even so, Kíli was young and ambitious and wasn't about to give up on his love for his uncle so easily. With the help of the Elves and the romantic setting that was Rivendell, the young Dwarf prince was confident that he could make the depth of his feelings understood to his uncle one way or another.

Nonetheless, the task was easier said than done. Thorin spent his days in Rivendell brooding in silence and isolation, troubled by things that had been said between he, Gandalf and Lord Elrond. And since Thorin preferred to keep the things that tormented him to himself, Kíli was at a loss about how to help him and so stayed with the others, settling on watching his uncle from afar. It was around the end of their stay in Rivendell that an opportunity was given to Kíli to get closer to his uncle.

The night was young and the Dwarves had assembled around a campfire they had made on a porch with some of the nearby furniture. Though the Elves obviously opposed the idea and action, it hadn't stopped the company who was settled on the idea of having a celebration. By then their forces had returned as had their good humour and so they had all gathered for a drink. Before then, the opportunity for a true feast had never arisen mainly because the Elves of Rivendell were a philosophical bunch who tended to be rather quiet and enjoy peaceful gatherings more than loud, rowdy and exciting merriments which sometimes lasted days.

And there they gathered on a porch, beneath the starlight of the final nights of summer with more wine than any of them could drink. Tankards were quickly passed around and filled to the brim and though all craved a sip, they restrained themselves and waited for the others to be ready for a toast. Bofur was the one to raise his cup first and with a loud shout said: "To us! May songs be written about our adventure and success while we sleep on a pile of Dwarfish gold!"

"Here, here!" the others responded in heart, raising their cups violently before tugging it back to their lips and gulping down the red liquid.

Within seconds, the tankards were empty and the Dwarves began laughing as conversations started and cups were refilled. Even Bilbo participated in the gaieties with as much glee as the others regardless of the estranged status he still held. Thorin was the only one dwelling in silence on the far borders of the circle surrounding the fire. He stared grimly at the flickering flames and carefully drank his wine slowly as his mind wandered far, far away.

Kíli stared at him mesmerized. Though it did bother him to see his uncle so far away and devoid of life and jolliness, he couldn't help but admire his beautiful complexion as he dabbled in his thoughts. He thought that Thorin took on a vulnerable look which humanized his features for he otherwise always wore a stone-like expression fit for a serious and great King. When Thorin fell into his thoughts, he became more natural and unwillingly and unknowingly lowered his defenses and exposed his true self. However, no one really noticed it because no one – except Kíli – ever took the time to stare at his uncle and understand his lesser body language. In said regards, Kíli prided himself as the one who knew Thorin the most.

"What are you looking at, brother?" Fíli asked, slapping his brother's back and consequently startling him back to reality as he sat down next to him. It had only taken a quick glance to see that Fíli was already drunk.

He never was a durable drinker.

"Nothing." Kíli brushed off with a smile and drank from his cup. "Just thinking."

"About a lad or a lass?" Fíli grinned, leaning closer with interest, "And don't try lying to me! I recognize your love-struck expression."

"If you weren't so drunk," Kíli teased, "You'd know about who."

"What?" Fíli asked in surprise, "You've told me before?"

"Many times." Kíli specified.

"Well…" Fíli mumbled, "You'll have to give me a minute to remember…" and Kíli waited patiently as his brother's face shifted expressions as he dabbled through his memories, "Ah! I remember now!"

"Good for you." Kíli congratulated.

Fíli gazed at their uncle who still stared at the fire absently before returning his gaze to his brother, "Why don't you tell him?" he asked.

"I have." Kíli said, "But he brushes it off as though it's nothing more than puppy-love."

"Like Bilbo." Fíli concluded.

"What?" Kíli asked, confused.

"You said puppy." Fíli explained, "Doesn't Bilbo look like a puppy?" he looked across the fire and to Bilbo who sat next to a cheering Bofur and Bombur as he hastily drank his wine, "Isn't he adorable?"

"I think you might also be love-struck brother." Kíli smiled.

"Aye." He said.

"Then _you_ should tell him." Kíli said, "He won't mistake it as anything other than romantic love."

"I will," Fíli said, "I'm just waiting till he gets drunk like me so I can tell him and if everything goes sour we can just drink the pain and awkwardness away together."

Kíli gaze his brother an odd look but brushed it off. "You're drunk."

"Aye!" Fíli cheered, raising his tankard and drinking from it. "But you should also get uncle drunk!"

"Ha!" Kíli laughed, "The impossible task. And why would I do that?"

"I don't know," Fíli shrugged, "It could be fun. And maybe he'll take you seriously if you tell him again then."

"That sounds like a dumb idea." Kíli stated.

"But you have to admit it sounds fun." Fíli insisted.

Kíli looked at Thorin pensively, "Yeah…" then he looked away, "But impossible."

"You could do it though." Fíli said, "I've seen you convince countless people to do things they wouldn't normally do. You've even made Thorin do a thing or two he wouldn't have done otherwise."

And the more his brother spoke, the more the temptation arose and Kíli felt compelled to try. He soon began to reason with himself, debating both ends of the decision. Thorin could easily refuse his offer to drink his wine more avidly and end everything there or, if he managed, he could make things interesting by getting him drunk just as his brother had said. If he ever succeeded, perhaps the chance would arise for Kíli to have the depth of his feelings understood and he could finally be rejected or reciprocated. In the end, if all failed, he could still get horribly drunk with the others in order to forget for a bit.

He took a deep breath and stood from his seat, walking around the fire to sit next to his uncle. His presence startled Thorin out of his thoughts who smiled lightly at him before looking away. There was a short and awkward silence between the two and Kíli struggled to find a way to break the tenseness. He needed a conversation starter, anything would do—

"You're not drinking as much as everyone else." Kíli noted aloud, "Even Bilbo's more enthusiastic than you are."

Thorin looked over at the Hobbit who had been joined by Fíli in his chugging contest, "Hn…" Thorin agreed. "I suppose…"

"Well you can't just let him out drink you, can you?" Kíli said, hoping it would inspire a sense of competition in Thorin, "We Dwarves are known to be a bunch of good drinkers! …except for Fíli of course…"

"Your brother seems rather fond of the burglar." Thorin noted as he stared at the two for longer. Kíli sighed in discourage, thinking of another way to get his uncle to drink.

"Aye, I suppose." Kíli agreed.

"I'm not sure I support it." Thorin said with a frown.

Whether it was the wine taking effect or true exasperation, Kíli didn't know when he said: "Aw, let him be uncle! Love is love and whether you bless it or not, you won't change his feelings for Bilbo but rather the ones in regards to yourself!" Thorin looked at him in surprise, the outburst was rather unlike Kíli who, like everyone else, took care in being entirely respectful to Thorin. He smiled sheepishly and pointed as his wine-filled tankard. "I may have had a bit too much…" he laughed.

"Hn." He agreed, returning his gaze to his heir and the burglar, "But I suppose you're right. All I can do is warn Fíli and let him make his own decisions at this point."

"You worry so much," Kíli snickered as he drank from his cup, slowly accepting defeat, "Why don't you try relaxing for a change?"

"I have a mountain's worth of responsibilities on my shoulders," Thorin said but then smiled, "Though I suppose you're too drunk to understand that."

"I'm not drunk at all!" Kíli defended immediately, "Just a tad tipsy at the moment!"

Thorin smiled and looked away, observing the party and the small groups that had formed with content. He then drank two large gulps from his tankard, a feeble action that renewed hope for Kíli.

"I think," he said slowly as he blindly reached for a nearby jug of wine, "you should drink more." Before Thorin could refuse, Kíli refilled his cup to the brim with a mischievous grin. "It'll help you relax, regardless of _the mountain load_ of worries."

Thorin stared at him curiously before sipping at the liquid again so as to be able to move the mug about without spilling its content. "You seem very keen on the idea of getting me to drink." Thorin noted.

"I just want to see you relaxed is all!" Kíli said. "Everyone's enjoying themselves except for you. It's kind of sad, don't you think?"

"No." Thorin disagreed bluntly.

"Come on, uncle!" Kíli whined, "Have fun for once! Enjoy yourself just a little bit before we hit the road again!"

Kíli noticed Thorin seemingly considering the idea for a split moment and grinned. "You made a bet with your brother, didn't you?" he asked. Kíli stared at him in confusion as he continued, "I saw you two talking and looking at me a few times. You probably betted him that you could get me drunk as well while he concurred. Is this true?"

Of course, it wasn't but Kíli was now out of ideas and needed to get creative.

"Yes." He answered bluntly. "And…" he paused thinking for a minute, "And… if I lose, I need to go find that Elf-maid – or was it a man? – and kiss him – her."

He hoped that the lie involving the Elves would convince Thorin to take his side and drink until he could no longer stand. Instead, he frowned deeply and condescendingly. "How foolish it was of you to agree to such terms." He hissed.

"I'm drunk, what could I do?" Kíli smiled innocently.

Thorin rolled his eyes and glared at the fire. In that instant, Kíli assumed it was done and he would get nowhere with his goal. Thorin constantly deviated from the topic and whenever he returned to it, it was on bizarre angles that disoriented Kíli's approach. It was time to drink his unrequited love away—

Thorin suddenly chugged his the wine in his tankard and grabbed a hold of the jug Kíli had dragged closer to refill it again. "No nephew of mine is going to be violated by rotten Elves…" Thorin grumbled angrily.

Kíli was unable to suppress a laugh and leaned against his uncle as he drank from his cup, "You're so caring." Kíli commented, "That's why I love you."

And like every other time he had made the declaration, Thorin quickly brushed it off as though it were nothing. He sighed in partial disappointment but at least he was going to see his uncle drunk soon and that would definitely be amusing. He finished his cup and took what wine remained in the jug before casting it aside and eyeing their surroundings for a new one. He quickly grabbed hold of one before it was snatched away by Bifur who angrily stumbled away to find another

Thus Thorin and Kíli continued to drink together. It was initially rather quiet with few interruptions from Kíli as he commented on a few things and teased Thorin who ignored him or responded shortly. However, things quickly livened as the alcohol took over the both of them and Thorin became more energetic and amusing. The first thing he did when he was drunk enough to not be himself any longer was gather the company to sing drunken songs. Then, once they finished half of the third one, he and Bilbo settled their differences and cried together – the wine having made them incredibly emotional just as the rest of the company.

Next, they began a very intense food fight, flipping over the furniture they hadn't burned for their fire and using it as cover as the company separated into two and discussed drunken war tactics. Fíli and Kíli both made it an emotional thing when the two drunken brothers realized they were on opposite fronts. They cried for the other to switch sides but both refused and dramatically agreed to show no mercy to the other on the battlefield. They then continued to plan but soon realized how pointless it was to try to strategize when they were all drunk and so aimlessly ran pass their cover and threw things randomly. Soon the two teams that had hastily been made were worth nothing for none of them remembered on which team they had been and who they had been allied with.

Things quieted down once the battle finished and most Dwarves had passed out on the porch. Fíli and Bilbo had somehow fallen asleep intertwined together in the middle of the no-man's-land while the others were scattered a bit everywhere around them, sleeping in various awkward positions. Thorin and Kíli were the only ones awake.

"Kíli." Thorin called. "Help me to my room."

"I don't even know where it is." Kíli said.

"It's somewhere." Thorin stated, "Now help me."

Kíli stumbled to his uncle's side and complied with the demand. He slipped Thorin's arm around his neck and placed a firm grip on his waist as he helped him up. They soon tripped over their feet and fell to the ground, Kíli laughing more than Thorin who was at a stage of pure drowsiness.

"Nn…careful…" Thorin said as he sat up and accidentally brushed his lips against Kíli's.

Kíli blushed brightly, immediately snapping out of the original thought he had been having and looked at Thorin with wide eyes. His intoxicated mind had confused the action for something more meaningful and important that had his heart dancing about in his chest.

"Thorin…" he whispered bewitched by the sort-of kiss.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"I love you." Kíli said seriously, grabbing a hold of Thorin's cheeks.

Thorin barely managed to get out a confused "h-hun?" when Kíli pressed their lips together and startled Thorin back into an alert albeit still drunken state. He broke the kiss by pulling away and blushing brightly as he tried to understand what had pushed his nephew to have acted in such a way.

"Kíli…" he said with a shocked whisper, "What are you doing!?"

"I'm kissing you…" Kíli answered with a smile, "I love you."

"B-but what would your mother say!?" he babbled nervously as his heart began racing.

"Mom always told me to do what made me happy provided it wasn't illegal." Kíli mused, "I suppose she would be rather supportive."

Thorin was at a loss of words and his strange expression suddenly dawned upon Kíli. Perhaps his emotions truly were unrequited.

"You…" he said slowly, "You don't love me?"

Thorin opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, unable to think of anything to say. Kíli's heart sank at the action and he suddenly craved many more drinks as to forget the ongoing rejection.

"You shouldn't have kissed me then…" Kíli mumbled, moving away.

"I-I didn't kiss you!" Thorin defended quickly.

"Yes you did!" Kíli conquered, "When you sat up, you kissed me!"

"I brushed your lips!" Thorin said, "It was an accident!"

"Well _my_ kiss wasn't an accident!" Kíli stated, "I don't understand, Thorin, why don't you love me? It's not as though are relationship would be considered strange amongst our people!"

"I-I do love you…" Thorin said with a stutter, though he was drunk, he did understand he was entering sensitive territory.

"But not like I love you." Kíli specified.

"I-I'm too old for that…" Thorin stated quickly.

"No you're not." Kíli said. "You just gave up 'cause you couldn't find your One or a lover! You're… you're so set on that idea that you won't even try to find someone to love!"

"Kíli I—"

"Stop." Kíli interrupted, "I recognize that tone. Don't treat me like a child."

He then stood and left, tripping here and there over nothing as he searched for a room to sleep and temporarily forget about his rejection. Kili had always thought he would be able to deal with it better than he currently was but he supposed reality was much different from the hypothesis he imagined.

He made it to a hall he barely recognized and found a spare room. He struggled with opening the door and by the time he finally did swing it open, Thorin had caught up with him. He grabbed a hold of the bottom of his shirt, keeping Kíli from wandering into the room without noticing him. He turned to face him with surprise, not understanding why Thorin had followed him after he had clearly been rejected.

"What do you want?" Kíli asked.

"I want to say I'm sorry." Thorin said.

"Why?" Kíli asked. "It's not like you did anything wrong."

"I hurt you." Thorin said.

"I don't need your pity." Kíli frowned. "I can take care of myself."

"I know, that's not what I meant." Thorin said with a troubled expression, "You just… you caught me off guard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kíli asked.

"I wasn't expecting it…" Thorin said, "Your confession I mean…"

"How?" Kíli asked, "I've been telling you I loved you for the longest of times now."

"I never knew you meant it like _that_." Thorin stated. "I didn't know anyone could ever be interested me that way…"

"Why do you say that?" Kíli asked.

"'Cause it's true." Thorin said.

Kíli couldn't help but caress Thorin's cheek with his hand as he smiled tenderly at him, "You're gorgeous, Thorin…" he said, "And that won't change whether you realize it or not."

Thorin blushed heavily and looked away. His gaze only returned to Kíli when his hand dropped back to his side.

"Why did you chase after me?" Kíli asked.

Thorin's blush deepened, "I…" he began, "You…you were right."

"About what?" Kíli asked.

"About how I gave up on finding a lover or my One." Thorin said. "I haven't tried in a long while…but…"

"But what?" Kíli insisted after a long pause.

"I think I'm ready to try again…" Thorin said.

"W-what?"

And instead of answering him with words, Thorin pressed his lips against Kíli's and pushed him inside the room. As they made their way to the bed, their tongues battling for dominance as their hands hungrily roamed their bodies, they kicked the door closed as if it would do any good to muffle the sounds they would soon be making.

Kíli managed to change their positions at the last second before they tumbled over and landed on the bed, pinning Thorin beneath him with his weight. They finally broke the kiss when neither could continue without catching their breath. They exchanged loving gazes before resuming but slower this time. The kiss wasn't as greedy as it had initially been and they began to undress themselves as it deepened and Thorin moaned sensually. Soon they were only wearing their trousers and their erections were rubbing against each other infuriatingly as they bucked their hips together and kissed.

"You better not be doing this out of pity." Kíli warned as his hands wandered to the hem of Thorin's trousers.

Thorin's voice hitched as he held his breath, waiting Kíli to finish his movement before speaking. "I-I'm not…" he sounded out as Kíli's hand slipped beneath the fabric and caressed his erection. "Nngh! Kíli!" he squeaked as he gripped at his arm.

Kíli smirked and pressed a kiss on his temple as he continued to move his hand at a leisurely pace, slowly spreading the pre-cum over Thorin's penis. He stroked the tip with his thumb, smiling as Thorin shivered in delight and wincing just a tad as his nails began to dig into his skin. Then, as the erection became harder and Thorin moaned all the more, Kíli upped his pace. Thorin quivered all the more as he struggled to control the immeasurable pleasure pulsing through his body.

His breath was hitched and his moans came out by the dozen. Soon he was unable to think properly as he neared his climax and the only word passing through his lips was Kíli's name. The lustful chant charmed Kíli who now wanted nothing more than Thorin to shout out his name as he came. He sped his movements and claimed Thorin's mouth in a sloppy kiss while the other continued to whimper his muffled name when he finally released a heavenly cry and came, his cum splatting on his stomach.

And for a moment they stayed in that very position. Kíli hovering above his uncle as he slowly released the semi-hard cock and gently leaned closer to kiss him again. He paused inches away before closing the gap. Kíli stared into the beautiful blues that were Thorin's eyes and admired their deep and lustful shade. Never in a thousand years had he thought he would ever manage to make this moment happen, even less so with the wine. And yet there Thorin was before him, partially naked, his pupils dilated, his lips bruised by the intensity of their kisses, and horny as ever.

Kíli pressed their lips together again, smiling upon hearing Thorin's mewls as his tongue invaded his mouth. He pushed his uncle's back against the bed, straddling him and pinning his wrists above his head as the kiss made itself more wanton. Before either knew it, they were finally completely naked, their trousers discarded randomly across the room and a bottle of oil had made its way into Kíli's hand.

"Do you suppose they have oil in all of their rooms?" Kíli asked, distracted for a split second.

"I don't care—" Thorin stated and claimed Kíli's lips for another kiss.

Kíli smiled at his uncle eagerness and returned it tenfold as his hands began to roam Thorin's body again. He arched into his touch beautifully as his nipples were pleasantly twisted and pinched and whined adorably.

"S-stop that!" He stuttered between moans.

"Why?" Kíli purred teasingly, "I'd say your body rather enjoys it."

"I'm no maiden!" Thorin stated with a blush.

"That hardly matters." Kíli stated with a mischievous grin.

He then lowered his mouth to the erected pink nub and licked it provocatively. Thorin threw his head back and bit his lip to retain a moan. He looked back at his nephew with a frustrated and warning expression but Kíli ignored it and continued. He latched onto the nipple and twirled his tongue around it, grazing it here and there with the tip of his teeth. Thorin gripped at his hair, holding on it tightly but never forcing Kíli away from his chest as he continued to tease him.

Finally, Kíli released him, causing Thorin to sigh in relief once his torment was over, "You seem to be the one having all the fun." He said with a pouty tone.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"Well, I'm pleasuring you and you're not doing anything for me." Kíli said, "Although, I do enjoy watching you squirm and moan and cum beneath me."

Thorin blushed heavily, "What do you want?" he mumbled.

Kíli moved from above his uncle and opened his legs as to gesture his raging hard on. "Suck me." He said with a grin.

Thorin looked at him and his cock repetitively as though unsure on whether to proceed or not. He finally made up his mind and crawled towards Kíli on all fours, stopping when his face was inches away from the pulsing cock. His blush only seemed to widen as he built of the courage to finally latch his mouth onto it and the sight of it was most entertaining and arousing to the young prince who waited in anticipation.

Finally, Thorin stretched open his mouth and took in the tip of Kíli's dick slowly, his eyes seemingly permanently trained on his nephew above. He twirled his tongue around the head and sucked on it gently, grazing the very tip with his teeth accidentally but creating a pleasurable sensation nonetheless. Kíli lulled his head back as he released a groan but couldn't tear his gaze away from the arousing sight of Thorin between his legs.

Thorin then began to bob his head on the member, sucking and licking all at once as he closed his eyes and concentrated on his task. Kíli couldn't resist the moans that passed through his lips as the pleasure intensified. It seemed that his moans encouraged Thorin to intensify his actions and as the sucking and bobbing grew more frantic, Kíli couldn't contain himself any longer. He came into Thorin's mouth with a loud and satisfying groan.

Thorin spat out the cum and sat on his knees while Kíli regained his composure and then kissed him. Thorin quickly found himself on his back again as Kíli's hands roamed his body anew and searched for sensitive places mainly between his legs this time. He was quickly stopped and Kíli did remain confused and mildly frustrated for a moment as he observed his uncle wearily. They had gone so far already, surely he didn't want to stop now…

Thorin turned around and leaned over, exposing his behind to Kíli as he clutched the covers and looked over his shoulder with the most adorable expression and deepest blush the young Dwarf had ever seen. Thorin looked away in embarrassment and the action nearly snapped all resolve Kíli had left to not pounce his uncle and fuck him senseless. He leaned forward, cupping his butt and separating the cheeks as he leaned in and licked his entrance.

Thorin squeaked in surprise, clutching at the covers tighter as he darted his gaze back, "K-Kíli—" he interrupted himself with a moan and a shudder as he felt the tip of Kíli's tongue probing at his entrance. "What are you—"

Thorin moaned loudly as the wet muscle passed through the tight ring and began licking him in the most intimate and pleasurable of places. Kíli worked his tongue expertly and caused Thorin to mewl uncontrollably as he quivered mindlessly as pleasure spread throughout his body and took over his mind. He gasped loudly when Kíli finally pulled out his tongue and he would have been a liar if he said he wasn't a bit disappointed.

Nonetheless, the absence was soon filled with a hastily lubricated finger and Thorin found himself quivering and mewling all over again. Kíli found it to be the most arousing sight ever. He could see all of Thorin then, in his most intimate and vulnerable state. His black locks were a tangled mess that cradled his face as he shoved it deeper within the mattress as to muffle some of his moans. A thin string of saliva passed the corner of his lips and had Kíli notice the tears stinging at Thorin's beautiful blue eyes. The young prince was rather confused as to why his uncle reacted so strongly to the sexual stimulation but at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to see him cry in desperation of needing to be fucked.

He added a second finger and began to scissor Thorin, earning and a strangled cry and a few muffled moans as he curved his fingers and searched for his prostate with every careful thrust. And then, the most beautiful of sounds escaped Thorin's mouth as his special spot was jabbed strongly. Kíli caught sight of his uncle's balls tightening, understanding that the gesture had nearly caused him to climax.

"You're so sensitive, uncle…" he purred as into Thorin's ear as he leaned over his arched back.

"Nngh!" he managed to sound with a pitiful glare as words failed him.

His expression quickly changed as he gasped when his prostate was tapped again and Kíli licked his lips hungrily, "I'm going to fuck you so hard…" he groaned, the rumble in his voice sending pleasant shivers down Thorin's spine, "You've no idea how long I've wanted this…"

"K-Kíli!" Thorin cried as Kíli's thrusts landed perfectly on his sensitive prostate, "P-please! I can't—"

"You can't what?" Kíli teased, his breath tickling his uncle's ear. "Tell me what you want, _uncle_. I want to hear it."

"I want you—" he gasped between moans and pleasurable thrusts, "Please Kíli! F-fuck me!"

Kíli couldn't resist him anymore. He pulled his fingers out and quickly coated his erection in oil and slathered Thorin's entrance with the rest before pushing in his tip greedily. He pulled a gorgeously wanton sound from Thorin's lips which caused him to struggle in holding back. Thorin quaked and quivered deliciously beneath him and Kíli wanted nothing more than to just pound him but doing so immediately would only hurt him by the end of it. Instead, be bit his lower lip and waited for Thorin to wiggle his hips lasciviously before pushing further in.

The Valars must have been testing him then for more heavenly sounds passed Thorin's abused lips and threatened to break Kíli's patience. Nonetheless, regardless of the desperate desire that continuously swelled within him, Kíli remained patient and awaited further signal from Thorin albeit peevishly.

"You're so tight…" Kíli groaned as he felt Thorin throb around his cock.

"Mm… Kíli…" Thorin moaned absently, "Please… move…"

Kíli's heart throbbed excitedly and he could barely contain himself as he did as was commanded. He began slowly, easing Thorin into the sensation as he waited for the initial pain to subside and make way for the pleasure. He carefully listened to the "Ooh"s and "Ah"s passing Thorin's lips until pure pleasure was the only thing to be deciphered from them. Then he began thrusting harder and faster per Thorin's desperate begs as much as his own desires.

Kíli clasped his uncle's hips and held onto them tightly as his movements became rougher and more irrational as the pleasure took over. Thorin moaned and cried out in pleasure loudly beneath him, eventually meeting his thrusts greedily while he continued to claw at the covers what with being overwhelmed by the pleasure. He could barely form a coherent word as he was too overwhelmed by the intense bliss. He finally managed yell Kíli's name again as he came, dirtying the covers and limping beneath his nephew. The sudden tightness and delicious shout was enough to send Kíli over the edge just as quickly and fill his uncle to the brim with his warm seeds.

They stayed in their given position for a moment to catch their breaths. Kíli then pulled out and collapsed next to his uncle who crumbled on the spot he had been hovering over. He passed his fingers through the dark strands of hair, removing them from Thorin's face only to be greeted with a smile. Kíli smiled back and kissed him softly and not another word was exchanged as the two fell asleep, their fingers intertwined together.


End file.
